


Supersoldier Shenanigans

by orphan_account



Series: Steve and Bucky both have a type [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Love Triangles, M/M, Natasha Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a child, and I'll fight anyone who says differently, but I love it anyways, maybe not on point, part 1 of a series, pre-relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has a major crush on Tony, and we all know it. Steve has a crush on Tony, but we don't really know it. This is just the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supersoldier Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of my series, where we see the start of a relationship.

“It’s happening again.” Bucky mumbled to Natasha. They were sitting in the kitchen of Stark Tower, in the midst of waking up. The two were eying both Steve Rogers and Tony Stark who were fooling around in the family room playing a round of the New Stark Tech Video Games.

“If you would just tell him how you feel, then maybe all of this wouldn’t be happening.” Natasha replied, smirking at the super-soldier sitting across from her. They could hear the laughter and see the wild gestures the two were making across the room, which made Bucky’s blood boil.

“Steve KNOWS how I feel about Stark, he was the guy who WANTED me to go after him!” Bucky whined, flopping his upper body down on the counter and slowly inching towards Natasha’s coffee, ignoring his own glass of water.

“You know he’s just trying to make you jealous, right? Steve wouldn’t try and ‘steal your gal’” Natasha said, making air quotes with one hand and snatching her coffee out of reach with the other. Bucky sighed with defeat. 

“He wouldn’t try, but it would probably happen anyways. Who knows what their relationship is like? Ever since I’ve been here, I’ve seen them get along like a house on fire. I mean, who would you rather want? Steve, with his good nature and all of his sass or me, an ex-assassin and former HYDRA agent? I mean, I’ve been getting better at the whole communication thing and trying not to accidentally kill someone, but still!” Bucky went on, all the while looking at Tony out of the corner of his eye. Natasha smiled.

“You know, you’re quite a catch yourself, Barnes. You got that… rugged pouty super-soldier thing going for you.” 

“Yeah, but is that good enough for him?” Bucky asked, more to himself than anyone. 

As Natasha was just about to reply, Tony came running towards the kitchen and vaulted over the counter, remote still firmly grasped in his hand.

“BUCKY!!!!!!!! HIDE ME!” Tony laughed out, landing on Bucky’s lap at the counter. Bucky, too surprised that he had a squirming, giggling Tony Stark in his lap almost fell out of his chair. Bucky quickly wrapped his metal arm around Tony’s waist and another over his thighs, making sure the genius couldn’t fall down. He ignored Natasha’s smirking face and smiled at Tony.

“What did you do now, Stark?” Bucky asked, trying not to stare too much. Seeing Tony this relaxed and happy was a rare treat around the tower, and Bucky wanted to memorize this moment forever.

Before Tony could answer, Steve jumped up behind Natasha and tried to grab at Tony over the counter. Tony squeaked with surprise and buried himself further into Bucky’s embrace, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck. Bucky wasn’t even surprised when he found himself at the far end of the kitchen, Tony still tucked firmly against his chest. He had great reflexes, and when Steve surprised him, he triggered his ‘run away’ reflex.

“He’s a cheating cheater who cheated!” Steve yelled, laughing all the while. Natasha laughed at her friend’s antics and decided to sit back and enjoy Bucky’s struggle to keep a straight face.

Tony gasped and gave his very best puppy eyes. “I did not cheat! Honest!” Tony said with an exaggerated innocent air about him. Bucky glared at Steve, who shrugged his shoulders at him.

“Now Steve, we’ve talked about this.” Bucky started out with his best fatherly voice. “We don’t bully people who are shorter than us, it gives us an advantage that they don’t have!” 

Steve exploded into another fit of giggles and Tony looked at Bucky in mock-outrage. “I am not that short! I am Iron Man, a genius, and crazy good at my own video games! Ask me the most complicated math problem and I will solve it in 5!” Tony said, smiling up at Bucky. “Also, you can totally let me down. Or not, I mean I’m perfectly content to stay up here with the ‘tall people’.” Tony said, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at Steve. “Steve has to go away though, he’s making his scheming face.”

Steve just rolled his eyes and made a grab for Natasha’s coffee. Natasha quickly poked him in the side, making Steve wince and withdraw his hand. “If everybody is just going to try and take my coffee, then I’m out! I’ll go find Clint, and we can start team training again.” Natasha called over her shoulder as she walked away, taking her drink with her. 

“Natasha, don’t leave! You’re my only witness!” Tony called after her, making crab hands at her retreating figure. Natasha just laughed and the sound echoed a bit as she continued to walk away.

The kitchen was then silent, as the three grown, adult males stood/were carried in silence.

“So. You going to let me down soon?” Tony asked, looking up at Bucky through his lashes. "I mean, as I said before, I'm perfectly alright staying up here with a handsome fella like yourself, but I also need to start running in case Steve decides to kidnap me." Tony said, giving Bucky one of his most charming smiles.

“God, I just want to lick him all over.” Bucky thought, and blushed. He looked up at Steve, who was smiling at them both, before deciding “You know what? No. If Steve wants you so bad, he’s gonna have to take you from me!” Bucky yelled out the last part, before grabbing his glass of water and throwing it directly into Steve’s eyes. Bucky hauled Tony over his shoulder and ran, ignoring Steve’s cries of “Cheaters! The lot of you!” and just listening to Tony’s light laughter as the game began.

**Author's Note:**

> find my new writing blog at http://tinydinosaur-arms.tumblr.com/ :) prompt me whenever!


End file.
